I Have to Finish My Potions Essay
by wonderwall05
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger is sick and tired of working on her Potions essay? How will she react when she runs into Blaise? ONE SHOT


**I Have to Finish My Potions Essay**

Sighing Hermione continued working on her Potions essay, for once wishing that there was not an excessive amount of schoolwork. She had been stuck in the library for two hours working and she was more than ready to leave. Hermione almost envied the boys who were at Quidditch practice; even flying around on a broom would be more enjoyable than this. She packed up her things becoming more irritated by the moment and as she rushed out of the library she was not looking where she was going. Hermione bumped into a solid mass and fell onto her ass, looking completely undignified something she did rarely these days. The laughter that was coming from the person in front of her did nothing for her mood, " Laugh away! Don't bother helping me up, just go along being an ass." She said snapping at them. Before she knew she was standing pressed against the toned chest of the boy she had bumped into. The chuckle vibrated through his chest and tickled Hermione where she was touching him. She glanced up and saw those navy blues eyes. Oh no, she thought, anyone but him.

" Pleasure seeing you Hermione." Blaise Zabini said smirking down at the short brunette.

" Yes well pleasure seeing you as well, Blaise." She said staring awkwardly at her feet.

" Nervous." He whispered into her ear slipping his arm around her waist sending shivers down her spine.

" No." She said pulling away from him and reaching down to grab her books and recoiling as her hand touched his.

" Afraid one touch wont be enough?" He whispered in her ear.

" Sorry Zabini but I'm not interested." She said completely ruining it as her voice cracked, she swallowed and glanced nervously at his face.

" Sure about that, Hermione?" He said her name sliding off his tongue like pure sugar.

"Uh…" Hermione said stalling as she looked around for help.

Blaise took her hand and pulled her around the corner into an empty classroom, Hermione surprised herself by not resisting. All she could do was admire Blaise's body as he moved; he really had a nice butt. Oh god! I can't just have thought that! When he closed the door behind them she instantly became alert and backed away until her legs hit a desk. His eyes seemed to glow as he looked her over smirking the whole time, he began to come closer and Hermione backed up until she ran into another desk jarring her leg.

Blaise was in front of her in an instant placing one hand on her hip and the other on her face, Hermione's heart began to beat faster as he stroked her cheek sending tingles through her body. His hand on her hip seemed to be burning through her clothing; her breathing became heavier as he moved his hand from her cheek to her neck, running his finger over her racing pulse.

" Calm down." He said placing his lips lightly at the corner of her lips, before placing kisses along her jaw line, he then moved to her neck tracing his tongue after it before nipping her neck slightly causing her to quiver.

He pulled his head back slightly with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Hermione could feel the lust building in her body. Blaise must have realized it because he placed his lips firmly on hers and slid his tongue over her lips and she gasped at the contact allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. At first she was shocked but suddenly she gave in and grabbed his face pulling it closer to her and kissed him back. She could feel his lips curving it to a smile and she bit his lip lightly eliciting a small groan from him.

Blaise's hands slipped around her waist sliding down her back to grab her butt and lift her onto the desk, the tingling began again and it seemed to goad her on. She reached up tentatively and placed her hands in his hair, pulling his face back so she could see his reaction and was surprised to see the lust showing on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh at the reaction she was having on him, she took one hand away from his hand and traced his lips following the curves and leaving it to place a kiss delicately below his ear causing him to shiver. Feverishly he kissed her pulling her body closer to his. Hermione slid her hands down his back and couldn't help but think again what a nice butt he really did have.

Suddenly she pulled away smiling at him and said smiling a seductive smile, " I have a Potions essay to finish." Hermione stood up and walked out the door glancing back to see a very disheveled Blaise standing in the classroom looking very confused.


End file.
